Stages provide a platform for concerts, theatrical performances, and other similar events. Permanent stages are installed in locations where such events are frequent. However, for events that occur on a less frequent basis, temporary stage systems may be used. Such temporary stage systems are often mounted on some form of mobile framework for ready transport to the location of the event. Once at the appropriate location, the stage system can be transitioned from a transport position to a deployed position using hydraulic actuators (or similar mechanical or electromechanical actuators). Thus, such mobile stage systems provide the desired functionality on a short-term basis and without the time and labor required to set up conventional stages.
In prior art mobile stage systems, after the stage system has been transitioned to the deployed position, it is often necessary to erect vertical columns to support the roof and canopies of the stage system, which may obstruct the view of an audience. Furthermore, in prior art mobile stage systems, the use of hydraulic actuators is quite complicated, with many stages having independent circuits to power the roof, canopy(s), and deck(s).
To address some such deficiencies, U.S. Pat. No. 8,978,311 (which is incorporated herein by reference) describes one construction of a mobile stage system in which a pair of hydraulic cylinders at either end of the stage system, in combination with certain structural elements, provides all of the necessary movement to raise the roof and deploy the canopies. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 8,978,311 describes that, at least in some embodiments, the actuation of the hydraulic cylinders may effectuate not only raising of the roof and deployment of the canopies, but also deployment of the outer deck panels of the stage.
However, there is still a need for alternate mobile stage systems, especially for smaller events, in order to reduce operational costs, eliminate loose structural components that could be assembled incorrectly, and improve the audience experience by not blocking the view with corner roof support columns.